The present invention generally relates to the packaging of liquid products. More specifically, the invention relates to flexible pouches including a fitment for packaging products such as liquid pharmaceuticals.
It is known to package fluids in containers. In the medical and pharmaceutical industry, it is known to package fluids in containers having a fitment or other access member. Generally, liquid pharmaceuticals are dispensed from a container through a spike connected to a fluid conduit or through a hypodermic needle. The spike or needle is inserted through the fitment to access the fluid within the container.
These containers are typically constructed from either plastic or glass. Due to their structure, often, such containers are not capable of withstanding physical abuse. Such abuse can occur during transportation of the container, or if the container is dropped. Such physical abuse can result in breakage or rupture of the container.
Additionally, such containers may also expose the liquid to environmental stresses, such as ultraviolet rays and/or oxidation. This can cause a degradation of the product. A further concern in constructing such containers is preventing the reintroduction of the liquid into the container so as to preserve liquid purity and sterility.
A number of containers for housing liquid products are known. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to such containers: 3,166,189; 3,461,868; 3,773,047; 4,523,691; 4,548,601; 4,648,509; 4,804,367; 4,869,398; 4,921,138; 4,982,769; and 5,042,682. Briefly, these patents relate to the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,189 to Disston relates to a catheterization package which is specially designed to cooperate with a pre-assembled catheter-tube-bag assembly contained therein. The package includes a container having a sleeve and a tray which holds several catheterization appliances and accessories. The sleeve and tray are formed from cardboard having a certain amount of stiffness with a notch in the tray to facilitate sliding of the tray from the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,868 to Palich relates to compressible receptacles for dispensing fluid. An elastic translucent receptacle has a check valve controlled delivery member at one end and a check valve controlled vent member at the other end. The body of the receptacle is formed of a plastic with an outlet valve body at one end and an air inlet valve body at the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,047 to Sneider relates to a disposable syringe in which a nozzle portion is detachably attached to an end closure member having a tubular portion and a cap portion. A flexible bag made of a thin plastic film is mounted on the tubular portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,691 to Larkin et al relates to a port structure for a container which allows piercing to be performed in an allegedly leak-free manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,601 to Lary relates to a pharmaceutical and hypodermic needle combination wherein a medication is contained within a non-resilient, highly flexible sack or inner container which is indirectly compressed by use of a resilient, comparatively rigid outer container. The injection device is fabricated by molding synthetic plastic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,509 to Alves relates to a tamper-proof package in which a first container has an article placed therein and is sealed at one end flap such that the opening of the end flap would indicate tampering. A pouch is made of a lightweight flexible material in which a second container of suitable semi-rigid material is enclosed. The second container has a heat-sealed top cover which when torn off indicates tampering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,367 to Smith et al relates to a suspendable, thermally insulating jacket for I.V. fluid bags. A sheet of thermally insulated material encloses the bag, and a bag support hook attaches the jacket to the I.V. bag within a sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,398 to Colvin et al relates to a liquid container packaged in a box having a removable handle which acts as a closure device for the opening and closing of the box. The container includes an inner bladder made of polyvinylchloride. The inner bladder is wrapped in a carbon dioxide/oxygen gas barrier. This gas barrier may be in the form of a plastic bag. The inner bladder has three ports for access to the stored liquid. The box is designed to support sufficient weight to allow stacking of several boxes with associated filled inner bladders. A cardboard box contains the inner bladder. The frontal face of the cardboard box has a lid with flaps designed to be inserted into the box to strengthen the side walls of the box. The flap on the lid opposite the hinge is secured by a simple handle. This end flap has two holes which correspond to two holes in the end face of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,138 to Quinn et al relates to the administration of fluids from pre-filled shape retentive containers. A distensible hanger member is formed around only the end panels of the container to suspend the container in an orientation to define only a single uppermost corner and a single lowermost corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,769 to Fournier et al discloses a package container structure having an open end leading into an interior chamber with a package lid structure mounted over the open end of the package container structure in a sealed relationship with the interior chamber capable of moving into an opening relative thereto. The package lid structure is a shaped flat sheet of semi-permeable membrane type material capable of enabling the device to be sterilized after the package is assembled. The mounting of the package lid structure is typically performed by heat sealing. This is preferred when the structure is formed of a thermoplastic material which allows sterilization after completion of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,682 to Ritter et al relates to an outer container for use with an inner flexible bag in a composite package adapted to hold and dispense liquids. The container includes a detachable tab in the bottom wall to provide access to a bag spout, and an integral, internal wedge-shaped ramp formed entirely from material of the bottom wall and adjacent side walls of the container. The ramp is located adjacent a lower rear corner of the container to help evacuate liquid from a bag positioned within the container. A filled bag is inserted into the container through an open end after the container has been substantially formed to hold the bag.